Harry Takes Charge
by itanaru8
Summary: Harry takes charge after he graduates Hogwarts with surprising allies Slytherin!Harry
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Takes Charge**

This is the story of a boy by the name Harry Potter who happens to be a wizard. He is a boy with shaggy black hair that he can't control and emerald green eyes that looks like the killing curse. He is small for his age due to malnourishment and cramped living quarters. His parents were killed when he was one at the hands of the Dark lord Voldemort or so he called himself his real name is Tom Riddle Jr. but he doesn't like it because his dad was a muggle means non-magical person. They died while protecting Harry. He went after Harry because he heard half of a prophecy that they will later find out is fake. Since his mother protected him it caused an ancient magic to come into effect and the killing curse backfired on Voldemort and caused him to lose his body but his soul still lingered and it also caused Harry to have a connection never seen before in the shape of a lightning scar on his forehead.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Now it isn't till Harry is 11 that he finds out he was a wizard. He was put with magic hating muggles. He was put with them because they were his last living relatives on his moms side. There was his Aunt Petunia who resembled a horse, his uncle Vernon Dursley and his cousin Dudley Dursley who both looked like whales. These three muggles treated harry like a slave starting at the age of 5 he was made to do all the chores, cooked all the food, fed only scrapes and what he could sneak while cleaning. He was forced to live in a tiny cupboard under the staircase with a dog flap for food to be put in that usually was a slice of bread and cup of water.

He knew he was different from others because of the weird things that seemed to happen around him. When he was younger about 6 ½ his aunt shaved his head but left only a little bit to cover his scar. He was terrified of what would happen if any saw him that way so all night he worried about and wished for his hair to grow. By the next morning it would be back to normal and she tried the same thing a few more times before giving up. There was also the time she tried to make him wear an ugly sweater that use to belong to Dudley but didn't fit him anymore because he was only given hand me downs Dudley grew out of. So she tried to get him to wear it but he didn't want to and kept wishing he didn't have to until it shrunk to wear no one but a baby could wear it.

There was also the time he was being hunted by Dudley and his gang of bullies because Dudley was taught to hate Harry and he made sure Harry never had any friends or that anyone would even talk to him. So one time they were hunting him down and he was wishing he had a place to hide that they wouldn't be able to find or to touch him there and the next thing he knew he was on the roof of the school. When they finally found him and got him down he was locked in the cupboard for 2 weeks. His only break was to come out for school and the only food he got was lunch and that is only because it was look suspicious and they didn't trust Harry with money.

There was also the time he found out he could speak to snakes. It was Dudley's 11th birthday which means Harry was 10 since he is a year younger than him. So the Dursleys were forced to take Harry with them because they didn't have a baby sitter and they couldn't lock him up because they didn't trust him to be alone. So they took him with them they went to the zoo and when they went into the reptile house he happened to stand next to a python that was sleeping that Dudley occupied for like a minute and when Dudley went away he happened to make a comment about how he sucked to be stared at and the snake responded. He talked with the python till Dudley shoved him out of the way and started leaning against the glass and while he was doing that Harry was upset and without realizing it made the glass disappear. Dudley fell in and the snake slithered out and said thanks then slithered away and when Dudley tried to get out he found the glass was back and when his aunt saw this she started screaming and Harry was on the ground laughing it caused him to be locked up for a week and a half and that's only because they couldn't prove it was him otherwise it would have been longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Now when Harry was 11 he started to receive letters that were addressed to him under the stairs. He thought it was weird and whenever he got one his uncle would take it and rip it up and burn it before he could read it. So about a month after receiving them non-stop a man named Hagrid appeared he looked like a giant because he was about 10 feet tall. He had a big and had a scruffy thick black beard and scruffy thick black hair. He looked scary but when he bent over to talk to Harry, Harry could see that he had some of the warmest brown eyes. Harry liked and trusted him immediately. So after yelling and the Dursleys threating the both of them they left and Hagrid took him to a place called Diagon Alley which Hagrid told him is the witch and wizard downtown of London.

As they were walking Hagrid told him what he knew of his parents like how they truly died because the Dursleys told him they died in a car crash because they were drunk. He took to Gringotts which is the wizard bank that was run by goblins. Harry met and became friends with a goblin named Griphook. He found out his parents had left him a small fortune. He was told to come back in a week with Dumbledore who he would meet soon to hear his parents will. So Hagrid took him to get his school things. While they were shopping Hagrid Told Harry about his school Hogwarts and the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

Hagrid let him go to the pet emporium when Harry asked while he went and got the other things Harry would need. While he was there he met a large black magically poisonous python. He talked to it and found its name was Aamin which means divine grace or grace of god. Harry thought it fit because of the natural grace of snakes. He went and got the shopkeeper and told him he wanted to buy the python and whatever it needed and he would need something to put everything in so the shopkeeper went and got a bottomless bag and put everything in including the snake in its own cage because he couldn't walk around with the snake in plain sight. So he took it and when Hagrid came back and asked him what he got he told him and told him he could talk to snakes and Hagrid looked really strange after he told him and wouldn't tell him why he just said to tell Dumbledore when he met him. So they went and got his wand it took a while and the shopkeeper his wand was the brother to the wizard who gave him his scar. After that they went back to the place they were staying called the Leaking Cauldron they stayed and did nothing till the day he was to see the goblins about his parents will. Harry read his new textbooks and talked with Hagrid and Aamin.

The day before they went he met Dumbledore who was old looking, had twinkling blue eyes, wore bright robes, and had long white hair with a long white beard. Dumbledore told hime just to call him Headmaster then he told him more about his parents and what happened and how a few years ago he found out that the prophecy was a fake made by a witch trying wanting a job. She got the job but a few years later Dumbledore found out it was fake. He told him about his godfathers Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. He found out Sirius was taken to Azkaban, a wizard jail, after he went to confront Peter Pettigrew who used to be an old friend of theirs that they made the safeguard because it would be too obvious if the other two were because they were a mates. So when Sirius confronted him Peter made it looked like Sirius blew him up by causing an explosion with his wand killing several muggles and cutting one of his fingers off and Sirius was sent to jail for that and because they all thought he was a death eater and had given his parents up. He was told Remus couldn't take him either because he was a werewolf and they have no rights. He also told him about Voldemort a.k.a Tom Riddle. He told him about how Tom grew up in an orphanage and was hated there and how people seemed to flock to him after he arrived at Hogwarts, and how he always succeed with what he put his mind to it and it drove him to become what he was. Harry told Dumbledore all about his life what the Durlseys did to him and the weird things that happened to him when he used accidental magic. Dumbledore was horrified by what they did and was surprised by what harry told him about the magic and he knew Harry would be strong but wasn't sure how strong with magic till he grew into his inheritance. Dumbledore told him he would get him a therapist/nurse to help him through it all because he also found out that they also sometimes would beat him and his uncle would carve into his skin the work Freak and he had belt marks and scars all over his body. There luckily wasn't any sexual trauma.

The next day Dumbledore took him to Gringotts he found out his parents wanted him to stay with Sirius and Remus or with a man named Severus Snape. He was told by Dumbledor who Severus was he is a professor at Hogwarts and used to be an old friend with his mom but didn't get with along with his father or godfathers more like they all hated each other. He also found out about all the money that was left to him by others who died and left it to the Boy-who-lived. Even though he found out all this he took it with stride and acted like an adult because he learned to grow up way to early. He also found out because Sirius was into jail that he was to hear his will to. He found out Sirius left him everything and so he took on the head of the House of Black. He became Harold James Potter-Black. They also decided to do a blood test for safety sake and they found out he had all the founders blood and he was all of their heirs but if Tom ever came back he would be Slytherins . So he got all of their vaults but decided to leave their vaults alone till he was older. That was all he did before he went to school where he was told Snape was waiting for him and his therapist/nurse was to.


	3. Chapter 3

Now because Harry was with Hagrid and Hagrid taught a class called The Care of Magical Creatures Harry arrived at the school two weeks earlier than the students so Hagrid could plan his classes. There he met Dumbledore again and he found out about the sorting and the houses you get put in. The houses were a mean to put them with people who fit them best. The houses were Slytherin, which was about being cunning and had the colors of green and silver and had the symbol of a snake. There was Ravenclaw which is about being smart and they have the colors of blue and bronze with the eagle as house next is Gryffindor which is about braver with the colors of red and gold and with a lion as their symbol. The last is Hufflepuff who was about loyalty with the colors yellow and black and a badger as their symbol. He met all the ghosts to that each house has Slytherins is the Bloody Baron, Gryffindor is Nearly Headless Nick, Hufflepuff is Fat Friar, and Ravenclaw is Grey Lady. At the school he met all the teachers. He met the man Named Severus Snape, who he found out was head of Slytherin,and talked to him at first he seemed scary and mean but Harry being as smart as he is figured out that it was just a cover. They told Severus about the guardianship. Severus looked so surprised and when Harry asked later when they were alone after setting up rooms near Severus's rooms, he found out about the hatred that Severus had for his father and godfathers and why. He found out they bullied Severus really bad while in school.

Harry's rooms weren't far from Severus's for safety reasons. They told him this would be where he would be staying even when school started even though each house had their own dorms. He would stay here because he of the abuse had left a lot of trauma. It had left him with nightmares that would make him wake up screaming and would also stay here because of his special pet could be dangerous because of some of the roomates could accidently step on him or a game could be seen as a threat. They also did it so Harry could be able to get to Severus or his nurse/therapist who they would meet soon. The rooms were all the house colors. They were originally just Slytherin colors but Harry who had a control of his magic changed it to fit him.

Severus found out about Harry's ability to speak to snakes when he went out to give Harry time to set in and when he came in Harry was going through his trunk finding clothes because Harry wanted to shower and change before dinner. Aamin was coming up behind Harry because he had been on the bed. When Severus saw this he quickly took out his wand and told Harry not to move. So of course Harry freaked and turned around and saw what Severus was pointing his wand at and yelled out not to harm him. He walked over and picked him up and apologized about not telling him Aamin then explained to Severus about him being his and how he could speak to them. Severus was so surprised because he knew Tom a.k.a Voldemort could talk to snakes to. Harry, while Aamin was wrapped his neck and while putting his setting up his tank, explained to him that Aamin wouldn't attack unless Harry was threatened. Severus told him that if he was to keep him at the school and wanted to leave the room with him they would need to become familiars and would need to give him some of his venom to create a anti-venom for such cases. So they did then Severus helped them bond. They could now talk to each other through a mind link.

After they dealt with the snake issues they met Harry nurse/therapist her name was Tanya she was young looking but you could tell she had been doing this for a while her room was next to Harry's. She told him he could come whenever he needed her or to go to Severus if he felt more comfortable talking to him but encouraged him to come to both of them for help or just to talk.

He asked Severus to see if he could be sorted early because he didn't want to deal with people staring at him. They asked Dumbedore and he agreed. They put the sorting hat on him and the out spent a while contemplating it and finally decided on Slytherin because even though he fit into every house it fit the way he masked his emotions and could talk to snakes. So when school started he sat when the other years.


	4. Chapter 4

Now Severus didn't pay much attention to Harry he seemed to hate him. It was because of what his godfathers and father did to him in school. It was also because of the fact that he loved Harry's mom Lily Potter and he blamed James for taking her and he also had her eyes. Severus also liked to continue to lie to himself saying Harry was spoiled and had grown up spoiled and that Dumbledore as just showing favoritism. So he pretty much avoided Harry. Severus also had a godson named Draco Malfoy and the Malfoys were Pureblood supremists and he was stuck up. So naturally the two hated each other and Severus favored Draco. So Harry really only talked to Tanya about his trauma he was ignored by everyone else because Draco who was the little Slytherin Prince and their own head of house didn't like him so he had no friends in his house and everyone else mostly ignored him or bullied him except for four. It got so bad he had to have his own table just so he could eat. They also didn't like because half of their parents were death eaters and he was the boy-who-lived and killed there Lord. He was usually bulled by them he was also bullied by Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley the youngest two of the Weaseys and Hermonie Granger just because he was a Slytherin.

His four friends in the school were Percy Weasley who was a prefect he liked Harry because even though he was in Slytherin he was sweet and followed the rules, then there were the Weasley twins Fred and George they liked Harry because he was smart and plan pranks with them because that is what they loved to do and because he is the only one who could tell them apart, and last but not least Luna Lovegood and she liked Harry because he didn't call her names or say she was insane because she said some odd things. Now through the twins he met the brothers Bill and Charlie Weasley. Bill worked with goblins and Charlie with dragons. He talked to them a lot through letters and such and got the goblins onto the side he was making because he thought both light and dark both were wrong and right in aspects and planned to change things. He also got help from dragons thanks to Charlie. They would visit everyone now and again and sit at his special table. He told all his closest friends about his past because he wanted them to know and if he needed to he would go talk to them because after third year he didn't need Tanya anymore.

Now his special table was made so it expanded every time someone new wanted to sit there he usually had all the ghosts and a poltergeist by the name of Peeves who loved pranks and listened only to the Bloody Baron but for some reason liked and listened to Harry to. So they always ate with him and they all had fun at dinner. His friends would sometimes come and eat with them to sometimes.

He made friends with creatures in the forest to. He became friends with the centaurs and wolves and unicorns in the forests and the Ancromantula which are giant spiders. Through the goblins he made friends with the vampires to. He also had the werewolves on his side thanks to his godfather Remus who he had gotten it touch with but more about that later.

Through his years at Hogwarts he was ignored except for those friends and kept in touch with all those who didn't go to Hogwarts. No one except for very few knew what he was doing. No one noticed Aamin hiding his clothes whenever he went anywhere. Dumbledore only checked on him occasionally. He was made to live with Severus during summer but even then he was ignored and kept doing chores by hand just so he doesn't become more spoiled supposedly. He didn't complain because it was better than the Durlseys and afraid of being sent to an orphanage. No one ever saw that he was the best seeker there ever was on a broom or that he took all the classes thanks to a thing called a time-turner which will take back in time for a few hours or how he passed them all with O's which are the highest grade. They didn't see that he worked out when he could and that he wore glamours to hide it. He was naturally small from being abused for so long so they didn't notice he grew. He bought all his clothes so no one noticed except from those he bought his clothes from but he swore them to secrecy and they were already on his side. He usually asked Severus to spend time with friends after the first two weeks were gone and Severus was glad to be rid of him. He usually stayed with the vampires who taught him there ways and sword fighting without changing him because they could see he was to change the world. He met somebody at the end of his fifth year and they got married in the winter of his Sixth. They didn't notice that he chose not be a prefect because he turned in his badge and Severus knew who it was but chose to ignore it and give it to Draco. He also gave up being Headboy. The summer he got that he got on the train waited till they left took of the glamours so no one knew who it was and threw it to the prefects.


	5. Chapter 5

Graduation eventually rolled around. Harry was the top student though nobody but he and Dumbledore did. Dumbledore only found out after checking through the files using magic. He was surprised and when he saw who it was he finally saw all he had accomplished because he pulled Harry's file. Hogwarts is alive in a way so even though everyone else ignored him Hogwarts gave him points when he deserved it like when he saved some first years from Peeves or the time he had got a spell right the first time. Dumbledore realized just how much he had wronged the child by ignoring him. He also found out looking at his file how much time he spent in the library because they have monitors for night time prowlers. He also saw how many books he brought from the library. He also saw how he gave up being a prefect and headboy.

At the graduation dinner Harry was where he always was and Dumbledore watched him and saw how well he interacted with the ghosts and how he had accomplished the impossible and got Peeves to listen to him and behave. He also noticed that he hadn't changed in years and knew that he was wearing glamours. At the end of the feast he called for everyone's attention. He congratulated the seventh years for graduating and everyone else for passing. Then he told them how he wanted to personally give the top student his certificate he talked about how proud he was and how this person should have been a prefect and should have been headboy but had given them up. He also told about how this person also managed to take every class offered and still get all O's and had been wearing glamours for years so no one noticed them. Everyone was shocked and wanted to know who had accomplished all these things. Dumbledore then called for silence because everyone started talking trying to figure it out and then he asked for the person to come up and take off the glamours for everyone to see. At first no one moved then Harry got up and no one could believe it even Severus was shocked. Everyone had their eyes on him when he got to Dumbledore he asked him to take the glamours off. So he did and everyone was beyond shock especially Dumbledore and Severus since they were supposed to be his guardians because he looked like a Greek god with his python Aamin wrapped around his neck which made him more amazing looking. His skin was pale but healthy looking and the black of his hair made it look magical and then his even his eyes were more mysterious and shone with his power behind them. He also had a deep baritone voice when he talked that spoke of melted chocolate, they found that out when he talked to Aamin because even the hissing sounds you could hear it. He was beautiful in a manly way. Dumbledore asked to talk to him after the feast he agreed and went and sat back down. Everyone was really quiet for a minute even after the desserts popped back up. They watched Harry interact with the ghosts like nothing happened and then his friends joined him at his table with their desserts. Everyone was jealous and felt guilty because they just realized what they lost when they chose to ignore him. They were also shocked he could speak to snakes.

After dinner and a stop at his rooms he went up to Dumbledore's office and found Dumbledore and Severus there. Dumbledore apologized for ignoring him and Severus was still in shock because he had read Harry's file while waiting and found out even more about him like how he became an animagus on his own during his second year with the help of an animagus potion that shows you what you are. He couldn't believe and he found out how unstuck up Harry was by reading how he was awarded points from helping others getting spells and holding study groups and how he signed up to tutor those that needed his help and they did way better after he tutored them. He felt guilty for ignoring him. He finally saw Harry instead of His father James or his mother Lily.

Harry told them when he asked why he chose to hide it and to refuse to be headboy and prefect he told them that he didn't want to stand out and how no one liked him so they wouldn't be listen to them anyway and it would take away form study time. He then asked them to join him for lunch in the grea hall the next day for lunch and he would tell them and everyone else that they needed to tell the changes he planned. He also told them how it would be a few people helping with his plans and his husband would be coming. They were shocked when he said husband. They asked about it and told them when they met and when they got married and refused to tell them who. Then left for bed they sat there shocked for a while and then Dumbledore commented on how much they missed because they ignored him and how well he grew up.


	6. Chapter 6

So that night Draco's father Lucius Malfoy arrived. He had written to Dumbledore about it and said he was invited to the lunch the next day. He lied and told Dumbledore he didn't know what it was about. Harry and him had gotten married that previous Christmas in Harry's 6th year. They only told Draco that summer because they wanted to have him finish the year without problems and they knew he would need time to adjust. So Lucius told Draco the day after he got home to give him two weeks to adjust to the news and because Harry had to wait two weeks before Severus let him go. He had written to all his friends and had invited them to the weddings and had the vampires at the time of the weddings what he would be doing that summer. They were all happy for him and were glad he had found somebody who adored him. They all could see that Lucius would walk on fire for Harry and would do anything for him.

Each person that was invited to the lunch the next day got a letter that night telling them when they came which seat to sit in because they had each been given a certain color. The next day they all came to the Great Hall. Harry was already there at the end of the table facing the doors in a white seat. Lucius came in and sat to his right was Lucius in the green seat, next Draco in the yellow seat, then Snape in blue. To Harry's left was Sirius in the purple seat, Remus in the brown seat, and then Dumbledore in orange. At the other end of the table there was a black seat and that was for Tom but he was running late. On the table in front of them was an arm band.

Now before Harry had time to explain what was going on Sirius had to ask why Snape was there and called him Snivellus which made Snape angry and they started to fight while Remus tried to stop it. Then Tom walked in and sat down and that was when chaos broke out. Dumbledore jumped up and pulled his wand and yelled Voldemort which caused Sirius and Remus to do the same and then Snape was in shock and Draco was in shock. Tom and Lucius just sat there while Harry got angry. His magic swirled and called for everyone who was at the table's wands. The three standing started freaking then Harry told them in a cold tone to sit and to listen they all did it because his magic and tone scared them. So after sat he told them all they were invited for a reason and when he was done telling what happened they would understand everything.

He told them that they were first going to eat lunch then explanation. While they were sitting there they all were thinking of the first time they met Harry. Snape remember when he first met him and what he had thought of him at the time, he also remembered all he done and how he treated felt horrible for making Draco treating him the way he did and the guilt for pretty much abandoning him because of how he felt about his father and also about how through his actions he was ignored and bullied from his own house. Draco remembered how his Godfather Severus told him before he met Harry that he was a spoiled brat who needed to be taught his place so Draco remembered how from the second he met him he treated horribly, got him in trouble whenever he could, and he remembered when he finally learned the truth from his dad about the marriage and the way he lived. He felt so much guilt that because of the part he played that Harry didn't have one friend in Slytherin.

Tom remembered the night he got his body back by making Pettigrew do a ritual to give him a body and how he tweeked it by making it so he got his original looking body back so when they were done he looked like his original 20 year old self. Then after the ritual was done Harry showed up because he felt throught the scar Voldemort get his body back. He quickly stupefied Pettigrew and andd magically tied Tom up with the strongest binding spell he could. Tom was weak because the ritual was just done so even a weak one would have held him. So with him tied up Harry told him who he was which got Tom to panic and try to get away and it took Harry around ten minutes to calm him down. When he finally calmed down Harry explained to him about how the prophecy was a fake that was used to get a job and that his spy didn't know either until a few years after he was gone. He then told him about he understood about what he had gone through and when it looked like he was going to protest he told him about his own. Tom was horrified to learn because of him Harry had gone through what he had. Then Harry told him about his ideas to change the Wizarding world for the better and some of his connections. Tom was amazed by the connections because he hadn't had them when he was still powerful and after a little thinking he agreed Harry's ideas were for the better. So Tom told him to contact his right hand man when he was powerful Lucius and then to contact him after they talked to figure out where to talk. Harry told him he was taking Pettigrew to get his godfather out of Azkaban and then he left.

The day Sirius got out he got a letter from Harry telling him that he was James son and had been the one to get him a trial and that he would meet him later around four at Grimmauld Place. So after reading that he went straight there and happened to meet Remus in the hallway. After a long hug and a few tears Remus told him how he got a letter a month ago from Harry that told him who he was and then about how he was getting a trial fro Sirius and the date of the trial. Then how he had gotten another the day before saying to meet them there by four. They had about and hour and a half to wait so they sat and talked about what they Harry will be like and from there went on to Remus telling him about what had happened while he was in Azkaban. When four hit they didn't even realize it but Harry showed up right on time and came in and gave them a minute to notice him but when he didn't he cleared his throat making both jump whirling around Remus wand raised because Sirius had his snapped when he was put in Azkaban. He held up his hands in a way of surrender and told them he was Harry Potter. They both relaxed and got a good look at him and they couldn't believe what they saw. He looked so much like his father with his aristocrat features but had the softer tones from his mother. He was so grown up and they felt sad they couldn't be there to see it. He told them to sit down and then he called for Kreacher who is a house elf and got him to get some refreshments for them. When Kreacher did it without complaing and seemed happy to do it there jaws dropped. They asked him how he was able to get him to do and act like that. He told them because of Sirius being in Azkaban he took the title of Lord Black and also from talking to the portrait of Sirius's mother and being nice to him Kreacher adored him and the painting did to. They were beyond shocked. Then Harry told him that while Sirius would be able to get into the vaults all major withdrawals and purchases would need his consent and that he would keep the title. Sirius agreed, he didn't want the title in the first place. After he them a little about his life and they were horrified and saddened they couldn't have been there to save him. Then he told them Tanya his nurse/therapist would be coming later to help them. He told Remus that he had to except his wolf or he would always be in pain every month on the full moon and that it wasn't a curse but a blessing that Tanya would help him see. He told Sirius she would help him more with the affects of being in Prison and to the adjustments of the new technology and style and things like that happened while he was locked up. He told them he would keep in touch through letters while they got better. He then left.

Dumbldore remembered the first time he met Harry and how horrible he felt for not checking on the child and how small he was. He remembered that the child had looked at him with such happiness, hope, and sadness. He remembered the shadows in his eyes and looking now he could still see them but he could see they had lightened and was saddened that he hadn't been there to help him with them. He als couldn't help but fill the guilt he felt for being the one to put him and the Dursleys and then also pretty much abandoning him after he arrived at Hogwarts.

Lucius remembered how a couple a days after Harry met with Tom, Harry found Lucius in Diagon Alley and invited him to lunch. And when Lucius just stared at Him He told him that there was something he needed to know and that a mutual acquaintance had told him to go to him. Now to say Lucius was surprised was a understatement not that he showed it his mask firmly in place he told Harry they couldn't talk there. So Harry said that he knew a great place in Italy. Lucius agreed him even though he hated but was thankful to Harry. He hated him because he had killed his master and thankful because at the end of Voldemort's rein he had gone it was Harry that knew what they restraint they were going to Lucius grabbed on to Harry's arm and he apparated them away. After they arrived and were seated Harry made a joke about how Lucius shouldn't have just grabbed on not knowing what he was capable of. Lucius joked back that from the look of it noth much. Then Harry looked down at himself and said oops I forgot to remove them. He then took of his glamours and then looked at Lucius and said what about now. Lucius looked at him was surprised and asked why he was wearing glamours. So Harry told him how Severus was his guardian but didn't like him and he didn't want to call attention to himself. Lucius decided to talk to Severus later about it. After they ordered both fluent in Italian, Harry told Lucius about his meeting with Tom. He then told him about his ideas and views and couldn't but help but agree. Harry told him a little about his life before Hogwartsand what he did for the summers. Lucius was amazed by it all. When they were done Lucius asked Harry on a date. He could see that though Harry was young he had matured early on and acted twice his age. Harry was surprised but with a light blush agreed. They went on many dates after that and fellin love quickly. Tom when he found out only encouraged them. They got married the winter of Harry's sixth year. They had meant to have a small wedding but a lot of Harry's friends of diiferent species came. They were for happy for Harry and could see the two were perfect for eachother and that Lucius would walk through fire for Harry.


	7. Chapter 7

So after they finished eating lunch Harry sat back and just stared at them for a few minutes and was amused to see a few of them start to fidget. He started to explain to everyone how Sirius was free. How he had got Tom to turn into Pettigrew, how he met them a few years ago, and how Tanya helped them. He then told everyone he got married and waited a few minutes at the yelling of why they weren't there, who it is, and a few turned on Severus and Albus when they realized they didn't know either. He finally calmed them down and told them it was to Lucius and it started all over again and Severus was beyond shocked. Severus remembered how Lucius had asked a few questions about Harry in his fifth year and how he had answered with he thought he was a spoiled brat and that what had happened with the Dursleys hadn't done nothing to him and how he probably deserved it. He now remembered how Lucius looked angry then left soon after and hadn't really talked to him since then. They finally calmed down and asked how it happened and when. He told them of what happened since that fateful night seventeen years ago. Everyone could see it was hard to talk about the early years with the Dursleys and it made them feel worse. They were amazed when they learned all about what he had been doing his summers he was supposedly with Severus. No one had known he left after two weeks and were angry at Severus for allowing it because he was still in danger because of past Death Eaters. He told them about the friends he made, the glamours he kept and why, and he also told them about the time he met Lucius and married. They felt horrible they weren't trusted and hadn't been there for him or his wedding.

Then it was a quiet for a minute and then a color arm band that matched there chair color popped up in front of him. He told the all that he planned to reshape there country because it had become a horrible mess. He told them the ministry had too much power, that children needed to watched better but needed more freedom, about how species consider non-wizards were supposedly inferior, and how he planned to take over and fix it. He then told them that each band was for them to keep in touch with each other. It sends messages if they so choose and if they were in trouble how to activate it so it would alert everyone. He also told them it acted in a way like the dark mark it can form to your skin like a tattoo if they wanted but they also could at any time choose to have it fit to their clothes. He also told them it acted as a portkey for emergencies and that when they were called by Harry for a meeting or if he needed them it would alert them and they could portkey to him no matter where he was.

He told them how they would meet the representatives in the next few times but because of how they were treated they most likely wouldn't talk to them much. He explained that should he have any problems with them to show their arm bands which would be shown and explained to each representative and would be passed along for safety for those who were lost or needed help would know who to talk to. He told them that they would bring the ministry down from the inside with small outside forces adding in occasionally to speed it along. He told them how he could talk to dementors so if they see any to alert him straight away to avoid any accidents. He also told them of what Lucius had accomplished so far while in the ministry and what he had done there to.

He then excused everyone from the lunch to give them all time to soak in all the information they just learned. All but Tom, Harry, and Lucius just sat there in shock about everything. Even Draco who knew about his father and Harry was surprised. They were all shocked and amazed in his young life Harry had accomplished so much so far and had big plans to accomplish before handing over the reins to anyone else. They realized that the kid they previously ignored and pretty much forgot had turned into a man that anyone would be proud of knowing. He had become someone they all could rely on. They realized just how special he was by the fact that even though he had none of them to rely on or even to give him any love he had turned into the most loveable human being they had ever met and they could tell he didn't hate them or even blame anyone for his life that he just accepted it and moved on. He forgave all those that had wronged him because he knew it wouldn't do any good to dwell on the past.


	8. Chapter 8

After he everyone finally came out of there thoughts they all turned to Lucius. he just stared back and then Draco just said "what a man" they all stared for a man and then broke down laughing. Then after a few minutes they turned serious and asked Lucius how this could have happened. He just looked at them and then said they would have seen it if they had actually cared and then left. As he was leaving Severus asked to talk to him later he said he would meet him in his quaters in a he left he went to Harry's quarters and saw him just staring out the window looking lost in walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. Harry woke up from his memories and leaned into his husband and looked kissed his forehead and asked him if he was okay. He said he was okay but ater telling them everything the memories started replaying an his mind and it hurt. Lucius turned him and kissed him and said do you feel better smiled and said maybe he would if he gave him another smirked and said how about more then a kiss and Harry laughed and said yeah you can help me forget and they went into the bedroom and all you could here were the screams of each others names.

An hour later there was a knock on Severus's door. Severeus got up from his favorite chair in front of the fire and went and answered the door and there Lucius let him in and asked him if he wanted a accepted and while Severus got the drinks while Lucius got himself comfortable. Severus came back and gave him his drink and than sat down and stared at him. Lucius just waited for the questions to start. After a few minutes Severus why he didn't tell him and how it just looked at hima and then asked him if he remembered when he came to him towards the start of Harry and Draco's 6th year and asked him about Harry. Severus looked confused and then he remembered how Lucius asked about how he was and wanted to know things he liked. Severus remembered how he said he didn't care what he liked and didn't want to know and that he was fine and just like his remembered how Lucius looked upset and left soon after and doesn't visit him often felt guilty now remembering and understood why Lucius acted the way he did. After Lucius saw the recognition on Severus's face he then told him the story of them getting together.

Soon after telling the story he left Severus to his thoughts. He went to see his son and ended up running into decided to join him into walking to see his asked him about how he met Harry and what he was told him when he first met him he looked like a young boy that had been through to much and he told him how even now he still gets lost in the memories of his past and hurts him. He told him how Harry went through so much that even now you can see the shadows but he told him that thanks to him and to the friends he made that they have was filled with guilt upon hearing this but was happy Harry had presevered and made something of then arrived and Draco's room and knocked and when Draco answered he was invited looked at Draco to see how he took everything in and saw he was a little asked him how he was doing and Draco said he was fine just a little shaken from everything he told him they he should go to bed soon that a good nights rest will help and him and he told him that they will talk about it tomorrow after he had time to think about but that he wanted to check on him before he went to then realized that Harry wasn't there and asked where he was and Lucius told him with a small smile from thinking about his husband that Harry was waiting in their room for him but he had to talk to Severus first and then check on then told him to go to bed and they would talk in the morning with Harry and then he left.

When he got back to the room he heard singing coming from the little kitchen Harry had in his went and watched Harry dance around the room while cooking them just stood there leaning against the doorway watching him with a smile on his ten minutes later Harry finally noticed him and then looked at him trying to calm down and when he finally did he scolded Lucius and told him to say something next time and not to scar ehim. Lucius then walked up to him and pulled him into his arms giving him a kiss and said then told him that the food smells good and asked him what they were having and Harry said it was Lasagna made from then asked him how the talk with Severus and Lucius had gone. Then while Harry went back to cooking and LUcius sat at the table he told him and how he met with Dumbledore along the way and what they talked then told him dinner was ready and while they ate they talked about each others day and then they went and sat in front of the fire for a little while cuddle up reading. A little while after they decided to get in the bath and have some fun and went to bed when they were got in bed immediately moving to the middle of the bed to hold eachother whispering good night and giving eachother a kiss knowing tomorrow they would have more questions to answer and more of the story to tell.


	9. Chapter 9

The next dawned and had anyone been in Harry's quarters they would have saw Harry cuddled into Lucius's chest with Lucius staring down at him with eyes filled with love. A little while after Lucius woke up, Harry did to. Harry woke to Lucius staring down at him and he was so happy to see the love shining in them. Harry leaned up and kissed him good morning and got out of the bed with Lucius staring at him and asked him if he was coming and Lucius asked where he was going. Harry looked at him over his shoulder and gave him a fake coy look then finished walking to the bathroom listening to the rushing sounds of Lucius to follow him.

After the fun in the shower they went out to the kitchen so Harry could make breakfast because he loved to cook. He had to fight with the house elves when he first got the quarters because of it but he won them over by promising to leave all messes for them to clean. Lucius sat at the table after Harry give him a pointed look and watched him make breakfast with a look of love. He answered the door when Draco came knocked to join them for breakfast. They didn't talk till Harry sat down with the plates and even then it was only small talk. After they finished breakfast they left the dishes and Harry told Draco he was taking Lucius with him to collect the creatures that would be representatives to there species from the forests and to please tell anyone that looked for them they would be back by lunch.

After Draco left Harry called a house elf and told them that to greet who ever arrived and ask them why they were there and if they were there from them to let them know they would be back by lunch and then go tell Dumbledore they had arrived. Then after they left, he called for another and told them to tell the house elves to make sure nobody fought today and to protect Tom. Then he and Lucius left for the forest. He walked in and headed straight for the acromantula nest. They went and talked to the father; Aragog who Hagrid who had looked after him before Tom had found the chamber of secrets and let loose the basilisk that killed a girl who became a ghost called Moaning Myrtle that Harry had became friends with. He met with him and talked with him and told him it was time for them to start making the bigger plans and so Aragog went to talk with Hagrid till Harry came back. They then and went and found the unicorns and the centaurs and told them the same thing and they went to stay Hagrid to. They then headed back to Hogwarts to clean themselves up and talk with everyone.

While they were gone Bill showed up with Ragnok the Goblin King. They wandered around after they found Harry wouldn't be back till lunch. They ended up meeting Dumbledore after he came to find them when he was notified by the elves. Then Charlie came with an old dragon that was special because it could shrink with its own kind of magic. Percy arrived with the minister of magic Cornelius Fudge. The Weasley twins Fred and George arrived they were invited because they had a successful joke shop that they had opened after Harry had given them an investment. Luna Lovegood was invited because her father owned a newspaper called the quibbler and even though it usually printed odd things it would write the story Harry wanted. The Vampire king that Harry usually stayed with during the summer arrived.

When Harry and Lucius got back they went straight to Harry's quarters and got cleaned up. When they were done they headed down to the great hall and called a house elf to collect the people and tell them to come and sit down. Harry went in and made sure the room would be able to make room for everyone at table. The people came in first and there was a little yelling when they saw all who arrived but Harry ignored them and ignored them when there was screaming because of who Hagrid at brought in. he only got involved when they started throwing hexes he got up and called for all their wands and then told them to sit down. After everyone sat down he decided to start by telling all the new additions what he told everyone else last night then, then he called for lunch and said they would talk after.


	10. Chapter 10

During Lunch Harry sat back thinking about his and Lucius's first anniversary.

_Flashback_

Harry woke up and sees Lucius still sleeping and decided to just lay there and study the face of his husband. He could see how he looked younger when he was asleep because he wasn't wearing the Malfoy mask of superiority or worried about anything. Lucius woke up a half an hour later and caught him and asked him if he liked what he saw causing Harry to blush. Lucius leaned over softly kissing him that quickly heated up.

A little while later they got out of bed and got ready. Lucius told Harry to dress casual because he had plans for him that day. After they got dressed Lucius took him out to breakfast at a small restaurant in Surrey because he wanted to see where Harry grew up and have him share little memories. After that Lucius took him to a regular zoo and watched him talk to a few snakes with lust in his eyes. After a little while there Lucius took him to a magical zoo.

After the zoo visits Lucius took him to Paris for lunch and a shopping trip. Lucius convinced him to put on a small fashion show for him. After Lucius took him to a jewelry shop and bought him a ring with both of their birthstone and inscribed with the words my world.

After the trip to Paris Lucius took him to Italy where he set it up so that he could work with a five star chef to make the dinner they were going to eat because he knew Harry loved to cook. When he was done helping he went and sat with Lucius and waited for the food. During dinner they made small talk. When desert cam they shared with each other and made small jokes.

After dinner Lucius took him hom and they made love till the early hours of the morning.

_Flashback End_

As he was sitting their lost in memories everyone else is in involved in small talk. Waiting for it to end so they could find out why they gathered and what they had to do.


	11. Chapter 11

After lunch was over Harry decided to tell him how he came into contact with his allies the vampires and werewolves. He had met the vampires when he was traveling he had decided when he was young and sitting in his cupboard he wanted to see the world. So what happened was he had come across someone who was collapsed in the middle of the street and people would walk by like they didn't notice or just didn't care. So he decided to do the right thing and picked him up and took him to his hotel room till he woke up. A couple hours later the man woke up and talked to him:

"Where am I?" the man said.

"Your in my hotel room. I found you on the side of the road and picked you up." Harry said.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Harry. What's your?"

"My name is Nicolai."

"Nice to meet you. So how are you feeling?"

"I'm you."

"That's good do you need anything?"

"No thank you."

"Ok I was about to order room service do you want anything?"

"I would like a cup of blood."

Harry face was surprised and then he smiled and said, "He doesn't know if they serve that here."

Nicolai looked surprised then started study him witha a slighty bemused expression and then asked, "It does not bother you?"

"I believe in the fact that everything was made for a reason and everything is the way of the life. People and things aren't born bad that a personal choice."

"What a interesting view. So what are you doing in Interlaken, Switzerland?"

I am traveling the world during my summers.

Who are you traveling with?

No one.

Would you mind if I come along?

I guess you could I don't mind. It was getting kinda lonely.

That's great.

And so after staying the night they left the next morning and went to Zurich, Switzerland and after two days there they went to Berlin and Frankfurt,Germany and just kept going. In the last two weeks of the trip Nicolai invited Harry to visit his home in Verona,Italy. Harry hadn't been there so he decided it would be fun and they had grown to be friends during the he went with him and had a wonderful time metting other vampires and grew as a closer friend to Nicolai and when it was time to go back he promised to come back the next summer and that he would write him letters.


End file.
